indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Marshall College
Marshall College is a college in Bedford, Connecticut. It was one of the schools where Indiana Jones taught as a professor of archaeology. Marcus Brody served as Dean of Students and was later succeeded by Charles Stanforth. The college had its own museum, which was a branch of the National Museum.Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide Brody also served as curator of the museum and paid for many of the minor artifacts that Jones retrieved on his expeditions. The college was governed by a Board of Regents. History In the early 1700's, the institute that would become Marshall College started as a prep school. In 1853, the school received a collegiate charter and renamed itself after of its generous patrons, Frederic Marshall, when it was upgraded from a prep school to a college by wealthy Connecticut industrialists.Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook In 1856, the Marshall College Library building was constructed.[[Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (novel)|Novelization of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull]] Originally a male single-sex school, the college later became coeducational. Indiana Jones was teaching at Marshall College as early as 1925''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones. Just as the spring term in 1931 ended, he and Marcus Brody became involved in the quest to recover the stolen Wohat Statues, which led to Jones finding the Invincible Ruby of Ali Bey. Helen and Helen's friend were two of Jones' students that semester.Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 2: Curse of the Invincible Ruby'' By 1933, he had switched to Princeton UniversityThe Lost Journal of Indiana Jones. By 1935, he had returned to Marshall College. In 1936, his performance as a professor for archaeology was evaluated by Charles Kennedy. In 1936, Jones was teaching Archaeology 101, when the college received some US government visitors: Eaton and Musgrove. Meeting in a large classroom, they enlisted Jones' help in tracking down the whereabouts of Abner Ravenwood, in a search to prevent the Nazis from finding the Ark of the Covenant. By 1938, Jones had left Marshall College for Barnett College, but by the 1950s, had returned to the Archaeology Department at Marshall. In 1957, after the FBI considered Professor Jones a person of interest and suspected him of being a Communist, the Board of Regents was pressured to fire him. Dean Stanforth stood up for Jones, and managed to secure for him a more graceful exit, but at the cost of his own resignation. After being terminated, Jones was set to leave town, but met Mutt Williams. When Soviet agents chased Jones and Williams through the town, Williams drove his motorcycle through the campus to shake off the cars pursuing them. During the chase, they rode through the campus quad where an anti-Communist rally was being held. One of the cars chasing them got hit by protest signs caricaturing Communist leaders like Nikita Khrushchev, and blinded, crashed into a statue of the late Marcus Brody. The statue's head broke off, landing in the lap of the driver. To avoid the second car, Williams drove up the steps into the Marshall College Library, where he skidded to stop, scaring students and sliding under tables. One student was not easily perturbed by the arrival of the two, and simply asked Professor Jones for guidance with his assignment. Jones' response was to get out of the library and go do field work. The pursuing car, unable to enter the library, fled the scene when police sirens were heard. Later that year, Jones' role in stopping the Soviet plot to find the Crystal Skull of Akator cleared his reputation, and the college reinstated him and Stanforth, with Jones becoming an associate dean. While Jones' name and new title were being painted on his office door, Stanforth rushed through the building to his own office, to retrieve a Book of Common Prayer, which was needed at the wedding of Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood. Faculty and students of Marshall College *Faculty **Henry Jones, Jr. (1925, parts of 1930s and 1950s) **S. Bedini **Marcus Brody (Dean of Students: 1939 - 1944) **T. Keeler **Charles Kennedy (1936) **L. Komarov **B. McFynn **M. Reed **P. Roche **J. Saunders **Charles Stanforth (1950s) *Students **Students of Marshall College Courses *History 100 - Introduction to History Lecture *History 101 - Medieval Europe *Archaeology 101 - Discovering the Past *History 150 - American History *History 200 - The Roman Empire *History 201 - The Fall of the Roman Empire *History 210 - The Renaissance *Archaeology 223"Deadly Rock!" *Archaeology 225 - Ancient Egypt *History 250 - Advanced Topics in American History Locations within Marshall College .]] *Quad (with statue of beloved dean) *Burke J. Carter LibraryThe Lost Journal of Indiana Jones provides the name of a library at the college in the 1930s.'' **Marshall College Art Gallery *Marshall College Library (established 1856)The [[Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (novel)|novelization of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull]] names this library as the one in which Indiana Jones and Mutt Williams crash in 1957. *Large Lecture Hall *Office of Dean Stanforth *Office of Henry Jones, Jr. *Football Stadium''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' comic adaptation and ''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' novelization *College Offices *Marshall College chapelThe [[Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (novel)|novelization of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull]] names this chapel as the one in which Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood are wed in 1957. *Meal Hall *Mathematics Building *Ferguson Science Building *Woolley Hall *Stroud Hall *Gymnasium *Observatory *Keeler Chapel *White Hall *Arnold Dorm *Bedient Dorm *Titicus Dorm *Westcott Dorm *National Museum Behind the scenes The college is named in honor of Frank Marshall, a regular collaborator with Spielberg and a producer on all four films. When the college scenes were originally shot for Raiders of the Lost Ark, there was no perceived need to name the college, but when the novelization was being written, the author, Campbell Black, needed to call the college something, so the name Marshall College was conceived. Marshall himself forgot this until, when the film crew returned to shoot the college scenes for Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, he began seeing his name everywhere. External shots of the Marshall College campus were filmed at Yale University in New Haven, Connecticut, during July, 2007 for the film Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. The Yale Commons was turned into the Marshall College library interior setting, while the entrance to the Sterling Memorial Library served as the Marshall College library entrance. William L. Harkness Hall was used for the archaeology lecture hall and corridor. The Old Campus quad was used for the protest and car crash scene, and Branford College was also used for some of the campus shots. Appearances *''Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 2: Curse of the Invincible Ruby'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' novelization *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' comic adaptation Sources *''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Notes and references See also * Barnett College External links *Indiana Jones production hits campus - (lists specific filming sites) Category:Marshall College